


Cracked Actors

by hearts_kun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Detective!Kurusu, Gen, PT Leader!Akechi, Pining, Roleswap, Talking, hints of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_kun/pseuds/hearts_kun
Summary: There was something wrong with Kurusu this time, something unsettling. Behind his fake act, Goro could see the cracks running all over him.The uncertain familiarity of this feeling slipped through his fingers as he tried to catch it.Something was wrong.





	Cracked Actors

Detective Kurusu was... insufferable. Should that be... insufferable bastard? Anyhow, him sitting at Leblanc's counter made Goro visibly twitch as he squeezed his bag's strap. Morgana curiously showed his head, yawning and squinting at reality, “Are we home already?”

Annoyed, Goro hissed at him and followed to the attic, not giving Kurusu an extra glance. Or so he thought, when suddenly Kurusu caught a bit of cloth at his elbow, making him stop and inevitably pay attention to his obnoxious guest.

“Ah, come on, don't ignore me. Your coffee last time. It was marvelous. I wouldn't mind a repeat, you know?”

Goro pulled his arm back harshly, slightly frowning. The bag tilted, and Morgana graciously slid to the floor, shaking his head in disbelief. Goro squinted at him tiredly, but the cat just waved his tail and dissolved himself into the depth of the kitchen corner. Yeah, the cat, because Morgana's behavior was nothing but childish and cat-like in these moments. Sure, Kurusu wasn't the most pleasant company for anyone, but let's be real — Goro needed some kind of support here.

“Not today,” he finally managed to push a sound through his clenched teeth. Kurusu made a sad puppy face albeit quickly transformed into a sly smirk.

“Yeah? Why is that?”

A lazy scenario in which Goro explained in detail why he didn't want to make any coffee for Kurusu, ever, crossed his mind, but instead of following it he simply shrugged and tried to move on to the attic. Of course, only to find his elbow caught by Kurusu's gloved hands. Again. Strangely, gloves added some kind of abomination to this whole already questionable situation. Goro sighed.

This wasn't the first time it was happening, though. Kurusu was a regular, after all, completely in love with Sojiro's curry and, since recently, with Goro's coffee as well. Due to humble Goro's opinion, however, anything Sojiro ever cooked or brewed was remarkably better in any circumstances, and Kurusu's affection at the very least — smelled like bullshit.

“Why don't you just keep me company then?”

Goro rolled his eyes.

“Goro, don't be so cruel to me,” Kurusu winked at him.

Goro shivered, then sighed again before placing himself on one of the high chairs. Sojiro, seemingly uninterested in their “conversation” this whole time, raised an eyebrow, as if he doubted Goro's sanity. Oh no, of course, he was at Kurusu's side, sure, Goro could never beat The Charming Regular Himself, but at this point whole Yongen-Jaya knew very well how much Goro hated to socialize. Double of that — if said socialization involved Kurusu.

Kurusu knew very well too, by the way. He just had the skill. The magical skill of not showing and completely ignoring this knowledge like the true bastard he was. Especially since their—

_“...is said to be the next Phantom Thieves target. What's your comment on that, Kurusu-kun?”_

_“Based on what I deduced about their morality, I seriously doubt that it's true. But, as we all know, it's hard to predict the way a criminal's mind works, isn't it?”_

His sharp laughter leaked from the TV into the room, flooding Goro's thoughts, making him almost numb to how tensed, quiet and wary the real Kurusu suddenly became. Almost, but not completely. Morgana jumped to his laps, rubbing his stupid face against Goro's shirt. Yes, yes, he should be worried, he should be careful, but...

Kurusu winced in pain, turning away from the TV, and quickly finished his coffee. Bitterness on his face, disgust, contempt. Goro felt curiosity making his hair move.

“We never talked about the Phantom Thieves besides that one time in the studio, did we?” Goro noticed, not even trying to be subtle. Worst case scenario: Kurusu stands up and leaves. Might as well be the best.

Kurusu didn't leave though. He smiled with his weird smile that looked like a blade and tilted his head to the side.

“We never did, I believe. Do you finally want to talk to me like a friend I've always wished to have?”

This was a joke. It had to be, but it still rubbed the wrong way, making Goro avert his eyes in distaste. What did he know? A witty TV star, a high school prodigy, a detective, a useful, valuable member of society, always loved by fans, praised by celebrities, shining in media. He had it all. What could a guy like him know about loneliness? Abandonment? About being thrown away by dozens of foster families, being abused, bullied and forced to plead for death?

Right. It was all in the past, and it was Goro's stupid pathetic past. He would never actually use it in an argument, but still — he lived through this. Even if he didn't try to drown himself in self-pity, he knew, oh so well, what real absence of friends looked like. What it felt like.

Not like he had any friends ever before he even met these empty heads called Phantom Thieves anyway. Kurusu was at least loved by someone this whole time.

He must have noticed a change of mood in Goro and immediately tried to make up for his mistake, smiling less weirdly and more “genuinely” (well, as much as an act could be genuine, then, yes) — and Goro convincingly acted forgiveness.

To be honest, this quiet, wordless communication was becoming weirder each time they met.

“I think, you should go. We will return to this topic later,” Goro gave him the sweetest smile he had, nothing like of Kurusu's arsenal.

Kurusu shivered nervously, then clenched the cup's handle, staring into space. Something was wrong about him today. Even if Goro knew Kurusu was always acting, much like himself, albeit a different role, he's never seen him crack open so often before. It was almost painful to watch.

“I guess, if you say so. I'd love to discuss anything with you, Goro. You know this, right?”

Goro nodded carefully, not dropping a word, and watched Kurusu pay his check, correct his blazer and shakenly walk out of the cafe.

Morgana meowed in confusion.

Goro wished he could meow in confusion too.


End file.
